The present invention relates to an improved vibration absorber for a racket, and more particularly relates to improvement in vibration absorbing function of a racket such as a tennis racket.
In this specification including claims, the term "straight end section" refers to the grip or yoke of a racket.
In one conventional proposal, a vibration absorber includes a simple pendulum made of viscous material and externally attached to the body of a racket frame in order to damp vibration generated as striking balls. With this construction, however, it is very difficult to match the function of the absorber to the vibration characteristics of the racket.